Unknown
by tamara72
Summary: Charlie's romance and the unknown results.


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Unknown

_Friday, March 24, 2017_

Charlie Weasley strolled leisurely into the Muggle bar on the outskirts of the Romanian Muggle village he tend to haunt on his monthly weekends off from the reserve. Nodding his head in greeting to others he had come know by face if not by name, he casually made his way to his usual table in corner, his favorite spot to sit back and observe the Muggles.

She was working tonight. Vande. Her shoulder length curls falling to cover the right side of her face to hide the scars. He never asks her what caused them. He knows, even if she may not, that they are cursed scars. He only has to think of his brother Bill or Remus Lupin to recognize that they are from a werewolf. He doesn't know how a healer would explain the wounds to Muggles, obliviate them, or if the Muggle healers dealt with them alone. He hates that she hides them from the world. She is so beautiful and those scars mar nothing in his eyes, but he doesn't live in the Muggle world. He only visits on occasion, to see her.

"Long time, no see." He says casually as she places the bottle of Muggle beer she knows he likes in front of him. He tried to see her every month, but occasionally work or family commitments prevented it. At one time they had gone five months without seeing each other, and he had been so relieved the day he called and she was able to spend the weekend with him. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until he saw her again.

He smiled as she just rolls her eyes in response to his lame opening line.

"It has been a couple months." He reminded her.

"Family obligations." She responded repeating his reasons for missing the previous month. It had been his mother's 60th birthday and no one in the family would miss that. Harry, with all his influence, had even arranged for the Hogwarts grandkids to attend.

"I have my usual room. Are you able to make it for the whole weekend?" He asked his eyes taking her in.

"I should tell you no, just for your cockiness." She remarked her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You are." He grinned. "Closing down tonight?"

"No, Ekaterina said she would. I only have an hour left my shift." She responded then paused before continuing, "I need to be home Sunday evening, family obligation."

"But we have all that time until then?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied and started to head to wait on more tables. Before she took a step away, he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her back toward him so that she had to bend down toward him.

"Someday you are going get me fired." She said giving him a chaste kiss. He released her hand and before he could trap her there, she stepped out of his reach and walked away without a backwards glance.

Merlin, she drove him crazy.

Charlie leaned back in his chair as he watched her work. She moved smoothly blending in with the scenery as she served the clientele. He did not know a lot about her. Not wanting to sound too ignorant of her Muggle lifestyle, he didn't ask too many questions. He knew she was from England, her accent gave her away.

She once mentioned that she had been silly and sentimental girl in school, craving attention. He had a hard time picturing his Vande, the cautious, serious woman he knew now, as the school girl she described. There were times like now, when he would watch her and want to know everything about her, but then he would remember that they both insisted on keeping things casual. He knew they were both hiding. Even after nineteen years, he still avoided home as much as possible. The void of all those deaths, especially Fred and Tonks, was easier to take when you didn't see the reality of it everyday. He didn't know what she was hiding from, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

_Sunday, March 26, 2017_

After a quick glance at the bedside clock reveals that it is almost time for her to leave him, she slips out of the bed careful not to disturb him. She collects her clothes and dresses while she tries to reign in the small guilt of all the secrets she keeps from him. And as usually she mentally ticks them off in her head.

Secret number one, she knows who Charlie Weasley is, what he does, and all about his entire family. He believes that she is just another Muggle with no knowledge of the Wizarding world. She knows he likes the anonymity their relationship seems to provide him, so she doesn't reveal her knowledge of him or her second secret that she is a witch herself.

With all the secrets she keeps from him, she sometimes thinks she is a witch in every sense of the word. But she is hiding, too. Hiding from the stares she receives in the Wizarding world regarding her scars. They all know what they are and how she came by them, and she still after all these years can't completely deal with the looks, whether they are pity or disgust, in others eyes.

When she was younger she was vain and shallow. That girl died when she was eighteen, and she is now disgusted at how she acted. She doesn't want to ever be that person again, and that is why she keeps her third major secret to herself. She is in love with Charlie Weasley. But she will not be the one who changes their relationship. If it ever changes, Charlie must be the one to initiate it. She can live with what little companionship he is willing to provide her. She will not ask for more, because she doesn't necessarily believe she deserve it. She knows what she is, and what others think of her kind. She still surprised that Charlie dares to seek out her company.

"Vande?" Charlie murmured as he reached for her in the bed and came up with empty sheets.

"I've not left, yet. I was going to wake you before I left." She responded as she sits on the edge of the bed to tie her sneakers.

"Don't you have a little more time for me?" He asked as his hand started at the center of her back and slid around her waist.

"Sorry, Charlie." She slipped off the bed and out of his grip before he could drag her back in with him. "Family…"

"Obligations, I know." Charlie muttered and frowned. He slid himself out of the bed and began to dress himself. "Do you think you will be able to get off again next month?"

"I should be able to." She responded feeling excited for their next time together. "Call me when you know your plans for sure."

"I will." He said accepting her chase kiss goodbye.

She left the pub and quickly moved to the side alley she used as her apparation point. Seconds later she arrived in the alley close to her flat. As she entered she smiled brightly as the year-and- a half old toddler squealed with delight, her red curls bouncing as she came barreling toward her. Vande lifted the little girl into her arms and showered her with kisses.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Pavarti and Uncle Dean this weekend?"

"We had a blast. Did you have a nice time too, Lav?" Her best friend Pavarti asked with a knowing smile.

"Wonderful, and no I didn't tell him." She didn't say who him was. Pavarti knew most of her secrets, but she didn't know who her daughter's father was. Her daughter, her secret number four, and the one she regretted keeping the most from Charlie, but she was too scared to lose her most precious treasure. She didn't dare share her biggest secret, Sybille Charlotte Brown.

The End

_A/N: I just had to give Charlie a child. I hope you like. I plan on Charlie find out when I start writing the stories of Al/Rose/Scorpius years at Hogwarts. I know this isn't completely cannon, but as of the nineteen years later, Charlie doesn't know he has a child. Please review. Thanks._


End file.
